No puede evitarlo
by Consuelo Weasley
Summary: No es algo que Hermione pueda controlar. Esá ahí constantemente, y por más que quiera alejarlo, no puede evitarlo. Viñetas-Drabbles H/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertence, y esta historia no fue escrita con fines de lucro. Todo menos las acciones le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

No puede evitarlo. Sencillamente no puede hacerlo. Parece que el sol hoy está más radiante y los pájaros trinan con más alegría. Si ellos se permiten ser alegres ¿Por qué ella no puede hacerlo?

El día recién comienza, quizás es de las pocas personas que se encuentran en pie un sábado por la mañana, pero ella se siente bien hoy, ¿qué demonios importa lo que piense el resto?

El reflejo del sol en el lago le llega directo a los ojos, y aunque eso _suele_ molestarla, hoy la hace sonreír. Hoy todo la hace sonreír, y debe admitir que se siente genial.

Decide pasear un poco más y sentarse bajo su árbol preferido a leer. Nada podría salir mejor hoy. Abre el libro y comienza a leerlo, o por lo menos lo intenta. Aparta un rizo rebelde de su cara y lo fija detrás de su oreja, sonriendo (una vez más). Después de leer por quinta vez la misma frase sin poder concentrarse no puede evitar reírse de si misma. No puede evitarlo.

- ¡Oh vamos!, ¡No puedes permitirte ser tan obvia!

Se repite a si misma entre carcajadas. Se tira en el pasto y comienza a reír con insistencia, _nunca se lo ha permitido, pero nadie ha dicho que esté mal_. Entonces repara en algo que la había hecho sentir extraña toda la mañana: Hacía demasiado tiempo que no reía con tantas ganas, hacía demasiado tiempo que no le sonreía a los pequeños (aunque no estuvieran atentando contra el reglamento), hacía demasiado tiempo que no se permitía sentirse liviana y alegre, hacía demasiado tiempo que no dedicaba tiempo a estar con sus amigos, y definitivamente hacía demasiado tiempo que no se permitía estar de buen humor.

Los jardines estaban vacíos, nadie podría oírla.

Por un momento una sombra maliciosa cruza sus ojos…

- ¡RON HA DEJADO A LAVENDER!

No puede evitar gritarlo, no puede evitar que cada fibra de su ser se sienta un poco mas viva hoy, no puede evitar que su sonrisa salga con naturalidad, _aunque intente morderse el labio para disimularla_, qué mas da, hoy se permitirá ser feliz.

Quizás hoy sea un día normal para muchos, pero para ella, pareciera que la primavera comienza dentro de su ser, y no puede evitarlo, se siente increíble.

Mira hacia el castillo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, quizás últimamente, cierto pelirrojo está tomando demasiada importancia en su vida, más, por lo menos, de la que ella pudiera imaginar. Y aunque luche no puede evitarlo, sólo es eso, simplemente no puede evitar sentirse mejor cuando está a su lado.

Sencillamente, le encanta, _y no puede evitarlo_.


	2. Lo sabe

Lo sabe.

Lo sabe y eso explica todo lo que sucede.

Lo sabe ¡Merlín! ¡Lo sabe!

Lo sabe y su mundo se cae a pedacitos.

Lo sabe y sabe también que lo que le oprime el pecho es que lo sepa.

Corre las cortinas de su cama y se incorpora de un salto.

-Lo sabe- susurra, y repite- ¡Lo sabe!- con ira, con furia.

Comienza a recorrer su pieza apresuradamente, como insultando a cada partícula de aire que ose cruzarse en su camino. Lo sabe, y eso lo convierte en un maldito traidor.

Se aprovechó de lo que sentía, de lo que siente, y de lo que, a su pesar, cree que nunca dejará de sentir. Ella que se había ilusionado, con cada mirada, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, ¡y el lo sabía! ¿Cómo pudo haber confiado en él? después de todo era un hombre, le había coqueteado, se le había insinuado, ella pensaba _demasiado_ en él, y él lo sabía.

Y estaba segura de que lo sabía, Ginny se lo había insinuado durante el desayuno, se sintió tan podrida que por primera vez tuvo que faltar a clases. "¿Qué esperas para decirle? ¿O piensas que el no sabe?... Algo tan obvio quizás no es secreto para todos ¿o no?" Y se había marchado así sin más, mientras su universo se volvía de pronto tan turbulento. Lo sabía, y le dolía en el alma.

Las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta luchaban por salir, rebeldes, pero ella, Hermione Granger, no las dejaría hacer semejante acto de liberación, porque ella tenía que tener todo bajo orden, siempre.

No podía llorar, no ahora, _no por él_. Aunque sabía que llorar la haría sentir mejor.

Afuera anochecía lloviendo, y el cielo derramaba lágrimas como incitándola a hacerlo ella también. Pero ella era más fuerte, y haría todo lo posible por seguir siéndolo.

Unos pasos presurosos se oyen subir las escaleras, y el corazón le deja de latir por un segundo. La puerta se abre y Hermione no sabe dónde esconderse cuando divisa una cabellera roja entrar presurosa. Pero entonces repara que la figura es bastante más menuda, y que el pelo rojo fuego es más liso y mucho más largo. Y son los brazos de Ginny los que la rodean, y es su voz la que la consuela.

- Gin, ¿desde cuando lo sabe?- Ha tratado, Merlín sabe que ha tratado, de contener sus lágrimas, pero poco a poco comienzan a escaparse, y su voz se quiebra y los sonidos salen de su boca como acordes tristes e ininteligibles. Pero ella la entiende, y lo ha hecho desde antes de que ella misma se entendiera.

- Desde hace poco, a Harry se le ha escapado durante la cena. Hasta hoy no lo sabía, en la mañana solo bromeaba. Pero ahora es seguro... Lo sabe.

Y es entonces cuando realmente su mundo se viene encima de todo. Quiere gritar, quiere correr, quiere escaparse, dejar de pensar en él.

- ¿Y que dijo?, ¿Cómo actuó?

- Uff... El pobre se quería morir. Tenía una cara de preocupación, pero tienes que entenderlo, él no quería traicionarte, fue algo momentáneo, se le escapó…

- Ginny, Harry no... Me refiero a Ron -y a pesar de que está terriblemente triste, Ginny logra otra vez hacerla sonreír -eres imposible- le reprocha riendo suavemente.

- Aah bueno, no lo sé, no le presté mucha atención. Guardó silencio, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Pero en realidad, no te preocupes, quizás ni siquiera captó el mensaje.

- No Gin, lo sabe. Lo siento dentro de mi, puedo dártelo firmado. Ron lo sabe.

La manilla de la puerta se mueve apenas unos milímetros y fuera del cuarto de las chicas se arma un alboroto digno de un zoológico. Alguien, un despistado, había intentado subir al cuarto de las mujeres, y había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle de la escalera rampa. Se oyó el resbalón, las risas, y Hermione casi pudo oír el sonido de la rampa volviendo a convertirse en escalera. Era él. Quién más que el pudo haber olvidado el hechizo, ¿quien más que Ron?

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, y como impulsada por una fuerza que no creía poseer abrió la puerta de un golpe, y lo vió a los pies de la escalera, con el ceño fruncido, alisándose la ropa, que era un desastre después de la caída, y con las orejas más rojas quizás que su pelo.

Y entonces él se fijo en que ella había salido de su cuarto, y en ese minuto no supo que hacer. Había planeado todo, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada... todo para nada. Solo atinó a dirigirse a la escalera, hasta el descanso donde se bifurca el camino, y tan solo con la mirada había invitado a Hermione a pasar a su cuarto, mirada que ella captó inmediatamente, mas no pensó en seguirlo hasta que Ginny le dio un pequeño empujón que Ron no alcanzo a ver.

Comenzó a bajar la escalera con un nudo en el estomago, e inconscientemente empezó a morderse el labio inferior. Su respiración se hizo más dificultosa cuando quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, y mientras ella pensaba para si "lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe", él le susurró apenas un "pasa" que logró que Hermione perdiera la cordura. Una vez adentro sencillamente respirar se hizo más pesado, y parecía que nadie iba a abrir la boca.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y pudo notar que él la miraba de un modo extraño, distinto, de esa manera que últimamente solía mirarla, como si dentro de ese hombre de 17 años aún se escondiera el pequeño Ron que ella había visto en fotos en La Madriguera, el mismo al que ella había regañado en el tren de camino a Hogwarts hace 6 años. El mismo de siempre, tras rasgos un poco más maduros, y una mirada un poco más segura.

- Lo sé -le dijo de pronto, después de minutos, días, años, de guardar silencio.

- Sé que lo sabes, y ahora tú sabes que yo sé que lo sabes.

- ¿y es cierto?

- Tan cierto como que los Chuddley Cannon nunca ganarán la copa -esperó unos segundos, pero él no dijo nada.

Y entonces se volteó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él lo sabía, ella misma se lo había dicho y él había guardado silencio. Un silencio que dolía más que un millón de insultos. Él no le correspondía, lo sabía, y Hermione Granger nunca se equivoca.

Entonces sintió un brazo fuerte que le tomó delicadamente la mano, tan delicadamente como nadie pudo haberse imaginado, y ella paró en seco, y pudo oír sus respiraciones en medio de un silencio que de a poco comenzaba a ser cómodo. Se giró y lo miró de frente, lo miró directo a los ojos, y pudo notar que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Porque lo sabía (y estaba segura que era así), sabía que el sistema nervioso respondía de forma inconsciente al encontrarse frente a la persona que te atrae, y repentinamente las pupilas se dilatan. Y nada, ni nadie podía hacerla sentir más feliz, porque eso era ciencia pura, y la ciencia nunca le había fallado. Entonces Hermione pensó que tal vez era la primera vez que se equivocaba, y sonreía, y lo hacía cada vez con más ganas, porque no podía creer que equivocarse se sintiera tan bien. Él sí la quería después de todo, y eso no podía hacerla sentir mejor.

- ¿Por qué sonríes así? -le preguntó Ron intrigado, mientras sus ojos eran invadidos por sus pupilas que no dejaban de crecer

- Porque lo sé Ron, yo tambien lo sé.

Y entonces el brazo que había tomado su mano rodeó su cintura, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y la distancia entre ambos labios empezó a decrecer paulatinamente, rojos los de ella, delgados los de él. Y ambas bocas se rozaron apenas, desatando entre ellos un torrente de sensaciones que los hacían sentir fuertes, los hacían sentir bien, incluso pareció que habían vivido su toda vida para llegar a este momento. Y el mundo rió, y pareció que todo comenzó a brillar de pronto. El contacto se rompió por unos segundos, mas la distancia entre ambos casi no disminuyó, rozándose sus frentes, saludándose sus narices.

-Hermione, me gustas.

-Lo se- y de pronto pensó que no había mejor manera de expresar lo que sentía.

Lo sabía, y mientras sus bocas deseosas de seguir conociéndose volvían a unirse, ella comenzó a pensar que quizás lo supo desde siempre.


	3. Como un niño

Lo observaba, no se cansaba de mirarlo. Le parecía un extraño... Había crecido unos 15 cm. en el verano, sus ojos se habían tornado más profundos, sus manos más grandes, y su pelo más rojo (si es que eso era posible). Definitivamente había dejado de ser un niño y ahora era todo un hombre, y el hecho de que se hubiera convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho le perturbaba en lo más profundo.

-Ron, hijo, ayúdame con éstas cosas. Los señores Delacour llegarán en cualquier momento y aún falta mucho por hacer. Hermione, Ginny, ayúdenme con las sábanas por favor- les recordaba una y otra vez la Señora Weasley, que se movía de un lado para otro repitiendo en un susurro todo lo que aún le quedaba por hacer.

Y Hermione salía de su ensimismamiento cuando él la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía a un lado, susurrando un "permiso", y Hermione no podía evitar sonrojarse. Entonces subía a toda marcha las escaleras, y se dirigía a poner las sábanas.

Y mientras hacía la cama, tratando de dejarla perfecta, pensaba en él, y se desconcentraba, y las cosas, aunque le salían bien, no le salían como a ella le gustaban. Llegaba él y alborotaba su mundo, y eso no podía hacerla sentir más vulnerable.

No recordaba con exactitud cuándo había dejado de ser un niño pecoso y mal genio, y se había convertido en un hombre maduro, reflexivo y servicial. Ya casi no se molestaba cuando su madre le pedía ayuda, sólo resoplaba, se paraba y se dirigía donde la Señora Weasley le necesitara.

Aún no creía posible que su pelo estuviese más intenso, pero tenía la certeza de que era cierto. Lo sabía, de tanto observarlo podía estar segura. Quizás es que antes no lo observaba tanto, o quizás es que ahora lo observa demasiado. Sus ojos no habían cambiado absolutamente nada en los 7 últimos años, azules claros cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaban azul oscuro, ¡pobre del que se cruzara en su camino!, pero definitivamente cuando ella más los prefería era cuando se encontraban azul verdoso, aunque eso implicase tristeza y cierta nostalgia.

Nadie lo conocía mejor que ella, ni siquiera la Señora Weasley... Bueno, quizás no a tal extremo, pero digamos que lo conocía bastante.

Bajó a la cocina a prestar ayuda, el reloj avanzaba, los invitados llegarían pronto y aún quedaba una docena de cosas por hacer. Y ahí estaba él, picando repollos al lado del lavaplatos. Su espalda ancha, como un fuerte donde siempre podrías sentirte segura, se encorvaba sobre el mesón, y uno que otro quejido se oía provenir de su boca.

-Hey! despierta Herms, has estado tan distraída éstas vacaciones.. Ven, ayúdame con estos repollos... Mm no estoy seguro de qué hechizo utilizar para que se corten solos, y he perdido más de 15 min. en esto -le relataba Ron con un cuchillo en una mano y un repollo de bruselas en la otra.

-A ver, déjame a mi- dijo ella sacando su varita ante la mirada atenta de Ron. Lo hizo lentamente, porque le encantaba que le prestara tanta atención. Pero entonces los repollos comenzaron a picarse por sí mismos, y no salió ni una sola palabra de la boca de Hermione.

-Pero Hermione! yo... Tú estabas... Y de pronto -repetía Ron más para si mismo que para ella, con una notoria confusión y una cara de sorpresa digno de retrarse. En ese preciso momento, Hermione pudo verlo tal como era hace 6 o 7 años, un niño confundido con gesto ofuscado.

-Se llama Hechizo No Verbal, Ron, y lo hemos aprendido el año pasado

-Pero yo quiero aprenderlo!

-No Ron... No lo necesitas. Ya has crecido demasiado para mi y debo admitir que me gusta llevarte ventaja en algunas cosas.

Él le sonrió cómplice.

-Si no quieres enseñarme a cocinar, vas a tener que casarte conmigo Herms, y te aseguro que no sé si te va a gustar tanto

Ella sólo se rió divertida y le guiñó un ojo.

Quizás la idea no le molestaba tanto a fin de cuentas.


End file.
